3 of your 5 a day
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Once again Graham's shoving stuff inside Claire. Damaged Goods


Claire was walking through the supermarket. He needed to get some supplies for his travels that evening, just essential stuff:

some food, a mirror, 4 bottles of wine; you know, the essential stuff.

Graham knew he'd be there. He knew Claire wouldn't come see him before he left, why would he? They had no emotional attachment, the only contact they made was all the freaky sex. Well, Graham couldn't just pass up on a goodbye fuck so he lay in wait. Claire was drawing near the door. 1...2...3, Pounce! Graham quickly opened the door to the store room he was in and pulled Claire inside. He then locked the door and pushed Claire backwards onto a table.

"Really Graham, here?!" Claire whispered agitatedly.

"Well well, look what we've got here." Graham ignored him and began sifting through the contents of Claire's shopping basket which had fallen on the floor as the red-head was pulled in. "Bananas, carrots, a cucumber. You gonna miss me?" Graham smirked.

"Um... N-no! I gotta keep healthy you know as an assassin." Claire answered quickly. It was a lie. Not that Claire necessarily was going to do obscene things with the food although, lets just say, you probably wouldn't want to eat it after he'd done... preparing him- I mean it. The food. Okay yea no he was gonna fuck the food.

"4 bottles of wine" Graham questioned knowingly.

"I'm also an alcoholic?" Claire lied again but he knew Graham didn't believe him.

"Bullshit, Stanfield. How about we get this party started then. Open a bottle of wine, test the produce" he winked.

Claire sighed. He knew what was coming and didn't try to stop it in fact, deep down a part of him wanted it too. He simply slipped off his shirt and began unbuttoning his trousers.

"That's a good boy" Graham spoke slowly, walking over to Claire, placing the shopping basket next to his feet which were draped over the edge of the table. He gripped Claire's trousers and pulled both them and his boxers off with one swift tug. He the put one of Claire's legs over his shoulder and grabbed a bottle of wine. He poured it onto his hand and over the lower half of Claire's naked body. Then, slowly, he began fingering Claire's ass.

"So buddy, what should we put in first? Hmm, how about the bananas?" It was a rhetorical question, of course Claire had no choice. He simply opened his mouth as Graham popped a broken piece of banana into it before grabbing a second and pushing it inside of him. He repeated this action for a second banana. The fruit was becoming mushed inside him and it was evident that the peel had broken and the banana was mixing with the wine in his hole. A third was pushed in half way before being pulled out. Graham repeated the action a few times, savouring every moan Claire tried to hide. The other wrapped both legs around his neck and gripped at the edge of the table he lay on. Eventually Graham pulled the fruit out and grabbed a carrot instead. He pushed one inside Claire with no warning and smirked as the other choked on his moans and screams. This time he left the vegetable inside him. He decided not to try another. He wasn't sure how much Claire would be able to take and he wanted himself to be the big finale. He grabbed the cucumber from the basket and leaned down roughly kissing Claire as he began thrusting the cucumber into him. It pushed as far as the other food would let it and, as soon as it could go no further, Graham pulled it out and once again thrust it in roughly. As the fruit came out each time it was covered in a mess of wine and mushed banana. Graham couldn't take it any more. He was growing painfully hard at the sight of the man before him. He needed some friction. He pulled his trousers down far enough to remove his cock from its constraints. Instead of removing the cucumber however, he poured more wine over his cock to lubricate himself and thrust in to Claire, moving the green shaft in time with his own movements. Claire struggled to hide a scream at the pain and the pleasure. Undoubtedly the shoppers would've heard him, it was a wonder that the management hadn't caught them by now. Both men moaned rather loudly as Graham continued to thrust, banana and wine dripping onto the floor. Eventually both men came, Graham into the mess already inside Claire and Claire over his own chest. Graham pulled out, panting softly. He kneeled before Claire who watched carefully through half closed eyes. He pulled the cucumber out of the other and sucked the mixture of semen, wine and banana off of it as seductively as possible. He then proceeded to licked the mixture from the red-head's legs and ass, thrusting his tongue inside of him. Continuing to lick he moved his head up the other's body and cleared Claire's semen from his chest, slowly stroking the man's softening cock, never breaking eye contact. Claire's breath hitched and became short and choppy. He swallowed hard at the contact he hadn't yet felt on himself, the experienced touch he knew all too well. Then Graham stood, adjusted his clothes and tossed Claire a cloth.

"Well, I gotta go" Graham turned to the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Claire was in a rough state, confused, horny and lying naked on a table after having just been fucked.

"Knew you'd miss me" Graham chuckled holding the door handle before turning his head back at the man on the table. "Oh and don't worry about the mess, I got it covered. See ya, Stanfield, Call me." He laughed again walking out of the room. He got a few strange looks from the few shoppers still there although most were purely looks of disgust at the lewd noises they had just heard. He ignored them, why should they care what he did in the privacy of... Ok maybe they had a right to care a little but who cares. Graham simply left the shop to find Shaft. (Poor guy. I mean, having to chauffeur Graham around all day. Like, imagine having to drive someone around all day to supermarkets to fuck people... I mean Shaft didn't know that's what Graham was doing but sometimes not knowing is better than the answers you'd get if you asked. It was probably best Shaft didn't know.)

Claire on the other hand was still lay there in a daze. He was tired and angry at Graham just leaving him there, semi-hard but that just turned him on more. He finished himself again into the mess on the floor before cleaning himself off with the cloth, re-clothing himself, straightening out his sex hair (thank god he picked up that mirror). Walking out the cupboard he got similar looks to those Graham received. Luckily there were very few people around, most were probably scared off by the sex or by Graham's general presence. Either way, they were gone. Claire walked with a slight limp and flushed face past the door.

Great, now he had to do his shopping again. Thanks Graham, that jerk. He sighed and slowly began to limp back around the shop. This was gonna take a while.


End file.
